Do It For Her
«'Do it for her'» ( ) — дуэт, впервые прозвучавший в эпизоде «Sworn to the Sword». Это совместный дуэт Конни и Жемчуг, когда они на небесной арене практиковали бой на мечах. Текст песни You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. |Оригинал строфа 2 = Keep your stance wide, Keep your body lowered, As you're moving forward Bal-ance is the key |Оригинал строфа 3 = Right foot; left foot, Now go even faster And as you're moving backwards Keep your eyes on me. |Оригинал строфа 4 = Keep my stance wide, (Good) Keep my body lowered, (Right) As I'm moving forward (Concentrate!) Don't you want him to live!? |Оригинал строфа 5 = Right foot; left foot Yes, but put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are You've got to give– |Оригинал строфа 6 = On the battlefield When everything is chaos, And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword; You just think about the life you'll have together after the war! |Оригинал строфа 7 = And then you do it for her, That's how you know you can win, You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. |Оригинал строфа 8 = Deep down you know You weren't built for fighting, But that doesn't mean You're not prepared to try. |Оригинал строфа 9 = What they don't know Is your real advantage, When you live for someone You're prepared to die. |Оригинал строфа 10 = Deep down I know That I'm just a human (True) But I know that I can draw my sword and fight (But you know that you can draw your sword and fight) |Оригинал строфа 11 = With my short existence, (Good) I can make a difference, (Yes, excellent!) I can be there for him I can be his knight |Оригинал строфа 12 = I can do it for him, You'd do it for her Okay, now do that again (Yes, ma'am.) |Оригинал строфа 13 = You do it for her, and now you say: I'll do it for him. |Оф перевод строфа 1 = Всё ради него, И опять, и опять. Всё ради неё, а если точнее, Всё ради него. |Оф перевод строфа 2 = Ноги шире, Чуть согни колени. Помни в наступлении — Главное баланс. |Оф перевод строфа 3 = С правой; с левой. А теперь быстрее. Помни, отступая — Мне смотри в глаза. |Оф перевод строфа 4 = Ноги шире, (Хорошо) Чуть согнуть колени, (Правильно) Либо в наступление... (Сосредоточься!) Ты хочешь чтобы он погиб?! |Оф перевод строфа 5 = С правой; с левой Да, нужно задействовать всё тело! Что имеешь ты; всё, что есть — Ты всё должна отдать! |Оф перевод строфа 6 = Для него в бою, Когда вокруг лишь хаос, А у тебя остался только меч и чувство, и приказ. И ты думаешь как заживешь, так славно после войны! |Оф перевод строфа 7 = И ты встаёшь за неё, Ты знаешь — мы победим! Все ради неё, точнее сказать, Всё ради него. |Оф перевод строфа 8 = Эти битвы — Не твоё призвание. Но решимости Тебе не занимать! |Оф перевод строфа 9 = Ты сильнее, Ведь они не знают, За него Тебе не страшно умирать. |Оф перевод строфа 10 = Эти битвы — Не для человека. (Верно) Всё равно свой меч достану я в бою! (Всё равно свой меч достану я в бою!) |Оф перевод строфа 11 = Да, мой век короткий! (Хорошо!) Но я знаю чётко — (Да, превосходно!) Я смогу помочь И жизнь свою дарю. |Оф перевод строфа 12 = Все ради неё! Все ради неё! Давай-ка вспомним опять! (Да,мэм!) |Оф перевод строфа 13 = Все ради неё, точнее сказать: Все ради него. |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Ты сделаешь это ради него, И сделаешь ещё раз. Ты сделаешь это ради неё, говоря иначе Ты сделаешь это ради него. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = Держи стойку шире, Держи свой корпус низко, И когда идёшь вперёд Баланс не забывай. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 3 = Нога правая; нога левая, А теперь ещё быстрее И когда идёшь назад ты Держи глаза на мне. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 4 = Держу стойку шире (Хорошо) Держу свой корпус низко (Правильно) И когда иду я дальше... (Сконцентрируйся!) Ты не хочешь что б он жил? |Люб перевод 1 строфа 5 = Нога правая; нога левая. Да, вложи в это всё своё тело! Всё, что есть у тебя, И себя саму, Ты должна отдать... |Люб перевод 1 строфа 6 = На поле боя ты, Когда вокруг всё хаос. И ничего нет кроме чувств, стратегии и меча. Просто думаешь о жизни той, с кем будешь вместе после войны! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 7 = И ты бы сделала это ради неё, Это, знай, секрет победы и есть. Ты делаешь это ради неё, говоря иначе, Ты делаешь это ради него. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 8 = Глубоко внутри, ты знаешь, Что не создана для боя. Но это не значит, Что попробовать нельзя! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 9 = Что не знают они, И есть твой истинный козырь. Если живёшь для кого-то, То готова умереть! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 10 = Глубоко внутри, знаю, Что человек я просто, (Правда) Но могу меч взять, И в битву я вступить! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 11 = С моей краткой жизнью... (Хорошо) Многого смогу добиться. (Да, отлично.) За него я встать смогу, Рыцарем его могу я быть. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 12 = Я сделаю это ради него, Ты делаешь это ради неё! Хорошо, а теперь ещё раз! (Да, мэм!) |Люб перевод 1 строфа 13 = Ты делаешь это ради неё, А теперь говоришь!: Я сделаю это ради него. }} Аккорды 1 Fmaj7/D G7 Cmaj7 x2 2 Fmaj7 Am7 Fmaj7 Am7 Fmaj7 G7 Cmaj7 B Em B Em B 1) Em G7 Cmaj7 G7 2) Em G7 Cmaj7 B x2 Bridge E Am E Am G C 1 x2 2 x2 keep first ending only 1 x3 Ноты Информация о песне * Музыка и слова: Ребекка Шугар; * Вокал: Диди Магно-Холл и Грейс Ролек * Сопровождение и пианино: Aivi & Surasshu * Скрипка и альт: Джефф Болл Слова композиторов «''Демо «Всё ради неё/него»:'' Я не знаю, было ли у меня когда-либо больше удовольствия писать песню! Я наткнулась на художницу макета Crewniverse Эмили Валус для информации о мечах, потому что она взяла уроки фехтования саблями! Она показала мне несколько ходов и советы о стойке, которые я свободно использовала в песне»''.'' Примечания en:Do It for Her es:Lo Haces por Él/Por Ella Vencer pl:Do It For Him/Her pt-br:Se Por Ela Fizer vi:Do It for Her Категория:Песни Категория:Музыка Категория:Песни Ребекки Шугар